Harry Potter and the Judge of the Dead
by Winged Seer Wolf
Summary: When Lilly Potter enacts an ancient ritual it sends the future of Harry Potter into another direction and into the arms of a god whose power is uncontested and with this god by his side, can Harry Potter face his destiny head on or will he fall?
1. Rise of Anubis and his Army

_**Harry Potter and the Judge of the Dead **_

_**By: Winged Seer Wolf **_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Mummy/Mummy 2. These ideas and concepts belong to their original authors and artists. **_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Plot: **_When Lilly Potter enacts an ancient ritual it sends the future of Harry Potter into another direction and into the arms of a god whose power is uncontested and with this god by his side, can Harry Potter face his destiny head on or will he fall?

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**Chapter I: Rise of Anubis and his Army **_

It was Halloween night. A single night in which children can dress up and go door to door asking for candy. But this night was different, it was not because of the children running around, but because of the tall man that had suddenly appeared at the end of the street in the tiny hamlet known as Godric's Hollow.

This man was special. He was the darkest of a special people known as wizards. He and his followers the corrupted Knights of Walpurgis known far and wide in the United Kingdom as the Death Eaters had begun their reign of terror in the late seventies and had started a war against all who were unworthy in their eyes of the gift of magic.

This man's name was Lord Voldemort and he was in Godric's Hollow for a special reason. The reason was because of a prophecy which told of a child born to defeat him. So here he was at the location of his enemies and was currently strolling down the street and soon came to the end of the street and once there Lord Voldemort pulled out his bone white wand and slashed it down in a diagonal slash and once the movement was completed a small cottage was revealed to him and he walked towards the house and blasted the front down open startling the dark haired man who yelled at his wife to take their son and leave.

Lord Voldemort had made quick work of the man killing him with a Killing Curse straight to the chest and stepped over the glassy eyed man and proceeded to the nursery and to his true target. Once upstairs, he blasted the door off the hinges to reveal the red headed woman and her child in his crib.

The red headed woman stood defiant in front of the crib with her wand pointed towards Voldemort.

"You will never have my son." The woman stated.

"Oh, I will Mrs. Potter. For the magic of this night is mine to command." Voldemort replied.

"That may be Voldemort. But there is an even more powerful force than you here and this force shall watch over my son and guard him from you till he becomes a man. For on that day you shall suffer for your crimes for all eternity." Lilly said.

"There is no force greater than myself. I shall now prove it. Sectumsempra!" Voldemort snarled as a purple bolt of magic raced from his wand and it hit Lilly in the chest. As she was hit with the spell, Lilly fell backwards and as she hit the floor of the Nursery, blood was flung from her wound onto secretly placed hieroglyphs, which glowed softly waiting for the second half of the ritual to be completed.

Voldemort turned to the child in the crib and pointed his wand towards him, and said "Now you will join your parents. Avada Kedavra!" A bright emerald green light burst from the dark lord's wand and hit the child and the child fell over glassy eyed as the child's soul left his body. Unknown to Voldemort, the hieroglyphs burned brightly and vanished.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_The vanished hieroglyphs reappeared upon the dead child's soul, as it drifted along the dark purple waters of the Underworld and the child's soul aided by the power of the hieroglyphs, zoomed straight into a waiting figures hand. _

"_**So child, the ritual has been completed and now it's my turn to uphold my end of the bargain."**__ The figure said as he flung the child's soul back into life and then faded into black sand and sped towards the child's soul and entered the soul just as it reentered the child's body. _

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Just as Voldemort turned to leave the room, he heard a strange sound and turned around to see the boy lift himself up and stare into Voldemort's red eyes.

"But how?" Voldemort snarled as he lifted his wand for a second time and fired off a Killing Curse. The curse the bounced off of the child's forehead and caused the child's head to bounce back and when the child's head returned to its former position, the child's eyes were burnished gold and a deep voice spoke in a language Voldemort didn't understand

"_**Aren la woot!**_" (The Underworld awaits you!)

Black shadows appeared and swirled around the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord's body was wasted away by the shadows and a black shadow fled the scene which was strange to the being that now inhabited the boy's body unknown to the boy himself.

The entity looked down upon the woman who had enacted his ritual and waved his hand and a tattoo upon her right wrist as she vanished in a burst of black sand. The figure then focused, and a tall figure appeared before him.

"What is your wish, Master?" The figure asked as he knelt down. The entity looked at the kneeling figure who nodded in assent. "I accept and all it entails." The figure responded as he glowed a golden amber color and a tattoo appeared upon the man's right wrist and he vanished to just like the woman.

The entity was weakened from the use of his powers limited as they were, and he sunk deep into the child to await the day that he was needed again.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

It was sixteen years later that everything came to a bursting point. It was now the final battle between Harry James Potter, and the reborn dark lord, Lord Voldemort.

This battle had been a long time coming. Over the past year, Voldemort's forces had targeted Harry's friends and the Order of the Phoenix as enemies of the state after the Minister had been assassinated by his department heads. Since that day, Harry and his friends Ron and Hermione had been on a perilous journey across the country to find the seven items that housed the soul of Voldemort.

Now at the end, Harry had to do one last thing. He had to sacrifice himself to stop Voldemort. Harry had made a split second plan with Neville Longbottom and afterwards had then walked deep into the forbidden forest. Harry soon came upon the clearing where Voldemort had gathered his Death Eaters.

"He's not coming my lord." Yaxley said to his master.

"So it seems. I had hoped he would face me." Voldemort replied.

Harry then walked forward into the firelight. His emerald eyes glowing in the face of the fire, unfettered by his round circus style glasses. The two enemies stared at one another, neither moving nor blinking and at an unknown signal Voldemort snapped and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"

The sickly green spell flew across the fire and hit Harry in the chest and as he fell, Voldemort screamed in pain and also fell backward. Harry eyes turned glassy for a second time in his life even though he didn't know it.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Harry was standing in a Venetian style boat that was gliding on purple colored water. Harry looked around him and noticed the black cowled figure driving the boat.

"Where am I?" Harry asked.

"_**Aren ya." **_(The Underworld) The figure replied.

"I'm sorry I don't understand you." Harry replied confused.

The figure looked at Harry then waved a pale hand at itself and then spoke.

"_**Does that make you feel better, little one."**_ The figure said

"Yes. Now where am I?" Harry asked the figure.

"_**You little soul, are in the Underworld and I am your guide to the next life."**_ The figure said.

"The next life. But I have to go back." Harry pleaded.

"_**You have died. But there is another force greater that you're so called dark lord."**_The figure replied as it continued to steer the boat.

"What force?" Harry asked.

"_**This force, this being was called upon by someone a long time ago. She completed an ancient ritual that once enacted would protect her line form the forces that had slain her line."**_ The figure said.

"Who was the woman?" Harry asked.

"_**Your mother. She called upon the judge of the afterlife. The judge granted you safety until you returned here."**_ The figure said.

"Returned? But this is my first time here." Harry said.

"_**No, it's not. You came here on that night so long ago. Killed by the monster you now seek to destroy and now it's time."**_ The figure said.

"Time for what?" Harry replied.

"_**For you to know the truth."**_ The figure said.

"What truth?" Harry asked.

"_**The truth that has been kept from you. For it was I that was summoned by your mother. It was I that was charged with your safe keeping. Because you are still needed in Life."**_The figure said.

"Just who are you?" Harry asked.

The figure took his robe off, to reveal a long nose, high pointed ears that had a long headdress that was black in color and braided with rings of gold that came to his lower back. Around the figures neck was a thick necklace that was white and brown and in the center of the necklace was adorned a scarab beetle holding a red jewel. The figure also broad shoulders and arms that were pale and in his right hand he held a rosary with a black ankh symbol attached to it. At the figures waist was a long black skirt that was tied with a sash in the same colors as his necklace. The figure looked to Harry.

"_**I am Anubis, god of funerals, guide and judge of all who pass through the Underworld. I have been with you since that night guarding you as you grew into your power and help you when you needed it. I've been watching and waiting for this moment."**_Anubis said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"_**Because if you want to go back I must follow you as I have merged my godly self with your mortal body. If we go back, it will be to not only to utterly defeat Voldemort but an even darker plague than him. So, what do you say Harry, Shall we beat him together?"**_ Anubis asked.

"What are the dangers?" Harry asked.

"_**There are none except that you will have my army at your disposal and the ancient Egyptian language as well. When we first return it will be I who will command your body for a while as returning to Life from this place will weaken you. You will have the power to judge others." **_Anubis said.

"That doesn't sound too bad. Let's do it." Harry replied.

"_**Very well."**_ Anubis said as he and Harry both dissolved into black sand and flew back towards the white mist that was Life. Harry and his godly passenger appeared not far off from the clearing in a swarm of black sand. Once they were fully reformed from the sand, Anubis had shifted his consciousness to the front and shifted Harry's new body into his jackal form. Anubis then waved his hand over Harry's robes and they changed to become a black full length robe with bronze edging with a high collar. The robe was held shut at the waist by a short bronze belt that had a green colored stone buckle and had a knee length wide strip of cloth that attached to the buckle of the belt. Around his neck was a scarab beetle with wings that was black in color. Covering the robe was a floor length bronze colored cape and cowl, the clothing also came with black gloves that were on his hands.

Anubis and by extension Harry watched as Voldemort lifted Harry's former body into the arms of Hagrid and walked in front like a monarch returning from battle with his army of Death Eaters and assorted monsters. They watched as the Dark Army entered the courtyard and that was when he made his move, by disappearing into black sand.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The students and staff of Hogwarts saw Voldemort walking up with Hagrid just behind him along with his dark army. Voldemort continued walking until there was a large gap in between him and the assembled students and staff.

"Harry Potter has been beaten. Lay down your wands and you will be spared. Continue to resist and you will fall." Voldemort said as no one spoke a word.

As Voldemort started to walk forward to force a secession of arms from the staff and students a swath of black sand appeared in front of him, forming into a bronze cloaked figure.

"So, this is the castles last defense. Who are you stranger?" Voldemort asked.

The cloaked figure did nothing but stare at Voldemort which made him grow angry.

"Answer me!" Voldemort yelled.

"**Aren ya woot!"** the figure replied as Voldemort showed shock and then anger as he snarled, "So you've returned. Let's see what you can do against my army." Voldemort said.

The figure shook his head.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

When the figure appeared and headed off Voldemort's stride, a red head by the name of Bill Weasley, watched in silence, but then paled as the figure said, **"Aren ya woot!"**. The students looked confused but a few students started whispering to each other. Hermione Granger and Bill's young brother Ron saw Bill's expression.

"Bill, do you know what the stranger said?" Hermione asked.

Bill just nodded in shock as a single thought cropped up, '_Oh, Gods! Anyone but him.' _Bill then turned toHermione as she asked, "What did the stranger say?"

"Aren ya woot means 'the underworld awaits you' in ancient Egyptian." Bill replied.

Why would you be scared of that phrase?" Ron asked.

"Because little brother, that stranger, no that being out there facing You-Know-Who can turn this valley and anyone in it to dust if he wishes." Bill replied as the two seventeen year olds paled.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Just after the stranger shook his head, he spoke "_**En cu en ock," (Collect your bones) **_Black sand began to appear behind the stranger._** "Sec re ou en ock," (Gather your limbs) **_the black sand began to coalesce into large mounds and begin to rise up of its own violation._** "Wey cre ou en ock, ah ya la ah,**_" _**(Shake the earth from your flesh) **_The black sand began to form humanoid figures. _** "re cre leflib eck cre yo!"(Your Master is here!) **_The black sand fell off to reveal tens of thousands of jackal like creatures that had a myriad of weapons. The stranger also had a weapon in his hands that was a long pole with two gold blades on either end that he twirled around his body.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Bill's breathing began to hitch as the being, he was now convinced of began saying an ancient spell. "_**En cu en ock, Sec re ou en ock, Wey cre ou en ock, ah ya la ah, re cre leflib eck cre yo**_!" Hermione, along with Ron and several other looked to Bill for answers.

"It means 'collect your bones, gather your limbs, Shake the earth from your flesh. Your Master is here!'"__Bill replied at the unasked question. "This confirms my theory." Bill said.

"About what?" Hermione asked.

"About who the being is." Bill replied to her.

"Who is it?" Ron asked.

"Anubis, Egyptian God of funerals, guide and judge of all who enter the Underworld. If he's here then Voldemort's in huge trouble." Bill said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because Hermione,__Anubis is the judge and Voldemort has escaped Anubis' judgment. If not for those items you three have been searching for, Voldemort would have already been sent to the Underworld for Anubis' judgment and he would not be here. Since he is, Voldemort's only judgment is an ancient curse only used once in ancient history." Bill explained.

Bill and the group watched as the now revealed Anubis was about to lay waste to Voldemort's dark army.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The figure snapped his fingers in a flash of light two figures appeared before him. The first was a tall man that was dressed like the Anubis Warriors. The other was a woman dressed like Anubis. They each had various weapons upon their person.

The man had swords, both short and long strapped to his person. The woman had various knives and several pairs of sais strapped to her person. They had each been trained by various people for this day, the day that they would see vengeance upon the one that had wronged them.

"**Reveal yourselves."** The figure said as they did as asked. The man and woman lowered their hoods, and when Voldemort saw them, he snarled and raged 'YOU!"

"Did you miss us?" The man asked in a tone that made Voldemort grind his teeth.

"You should have thought about the consequences Voldemort. Now our master will end you and our vengeance will be fulfilled." The woman said as she and the man readied for battle pulling out swords and sais as their master rolled his shoulders and pulled off the bronze cloak to reveal his Jackal body and twirls his weapon a second time before uttering the words that would herald Voldemort's doom. _**"Em hip yun set na!"**_ **(Destroy them!) **Anubis roared as the tens of thousands of warriors charged the Dark Army along with the man woman and their master.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Uh oh! Seems someone's been keeping secrets and who are the mysterious man and woman and what does Bill have to do with Anubis?

**Chapter II: The Armies Collide, the Curse and the Medjai**

**Next chapter: The Army of Anubis attacks Voldemort's army, Anubis and Voldemort go at it, an ancient curse is enacted, and the man and woman reveal themselves. **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**AN: Sorry about the Cliffhanger. I thought it would have more people begging to read more of this. **

**AN: All bolded words with () afterword are from the Mummy 2 movie and are not mine. **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**


	2. The Armies Collide, A Curse and Medjai

_**Harry Potter and the Judge of the Dead **_

_**By: Winged Seer Wolf **_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Mummy/Mummy 2. These ideas and concepts belong to their original authors and artists. **_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Plot: **_When Lilly Potter enacts an ancient ritual it sends the future of Harry Potter into another direction and into the arms of a god whose power is uncontested and with this god by his side, can Harry Potter face his destiny head on, or will he fall?

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**WARNING: There is a Gore scene in this chapter! Its clearly marked so you may skip if you wish but I would read it as it details what Anubis does to Voldemort that shows him Anubis' displeasure besides the curse. **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Last time…**

_The figure snapped his fingers in a flash of light two figures appeared before him. The first was a tall man that was dressed like the Anubis Warriors. The other was a woman dressed like Anubis. They each had various weapons upon their person. _

_The man had swords, both short and long strapped to his person. The woman had various knives and several pairs of sais strapped to her person. They had each been trained by various people for this day, the day that they would see vengeance upon the one that had wronged them. _

"_**Reveal yourselves."**__ The figure said as they did as asked. The man and woman lowered their hoods, and when Voldemort saw them, he snarled and raged 'YOU!" _

"_Did you miss us?" The man asked in a tone that made Voldemort grind his teeth. _

"_You should have thought about the consequences Voldemort. Now our master will end you and our vengeance will be fulfilled." The woman said as she and the man readied for battle pulling out swords and sais as their master rolled his shoulders and pulled off the bronze cloak to reveal his Jackal body and twirls his weapon a second time before uttering the words that would herald Voldemort's doom. __**"Em hip yun set na!"**__**(Destroy them!) **__Anubis roared as the tens of thousands of warriors charged the Dark Army along with the man, woman and their master. _

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter II: The Armies Collide, the Curse and the Medjai**

The roars of the ten thousand jackal warriors reverberated across the grounds and castle like an earthquake. The concussive force slammed into the Dark Army arrayed before them and like a dark and evil flood the warriors swept over them hacking, clawing, biting and ripping throats out and there was nothing the Death Eaters and the army of creatures could do.

The various spells and curses along with the Trolls brute strength and the Acromantula's venom did little to stave off the jackal horde as every spell or curse sailed through them like they were ghosts, all though some area spells did work, they didn't work for very long as the warriors reformed themselves or the pieces that were blown away by the various creatures that the jackals swarmed upon.

In the midst of this stood Voldemort who was circling the leader of the jackal army and was unbeknownst to Voldemort and the castle denizens, Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, Savior of the Philosopher's Stone, Basilisk Slayer, Defeater of a Hundred Dementors, Youngest Triwizard Champion, Leader of Dumbledore's Army, Banisher of the Pink Toad, The Chosen One, Leader of the Ministry Six, A Survivor of the Astronomy Tower Battle, Destroyer of Horcruxes, The Soon to be Defeater of Voldemort, Winner of AT LEAST THREE Order of Merlin's First Class, soon to be four and finally is the Vessel of Anubis.

Along with him were a mysterious man and woman who were close by back to back and were cutting through the various Death Eaters and creatures with swords, sais and other weapons along with their hands and feet.

Voldemort snarled at this turn of events, as his army that he spent months, if not years gathering, preparing and all that planning went down the drain because of some teen and his pet jackal (along with a mysterious man and woman, who had caused Voldemort to become immensely angry at who they really were) who couldn't even speak English and its army of copies who had decimated his army.

This was because the Anubis warriors couldn't be defeated, due to the fact that the weakness of the Army was forgotten by Man in the time since they first raged upon the Earth. The only people who knew this secret were a group of people that were nomads and guardians of ancient tombs across Egypt.

Voldemort snarled at the Jackal across from him as the beast came hurling at him with a double edged staff that had axe like curves to each end and Voldemort barely ducked as one such edge came extremely close to ending his reign before it began. In retaliation, the Dark Lord sent out several bolts of light that the jackal nimbly dodged. The spells caused major damage as they sailed across the field of battle and hit several Death Eaters or creatures that were in the way. The resulting spells caused the person/being hit by the spell fire to scream as they were twisted inside out or were melted by acid.

Anubis snarled at Voldemort and ran towards him swinging his weapon and laid several slices upon him as the weapon cut into skin along with his thick black claws. This caused Voldemort to scream out in pain and anguish as the double bladed weapon cut into him as did the beasts claws.

Voldemort tried to return the gesture, but Anubis was just too fast. He ducked, dodged or blocked the spells that came towards him. Voldemort had grown increasingly angry at this point as his spells were blocked by the beast that he was fighting. It was such that he didn't notice when a piercing pain arced from his shoulder as he looked down to see a sai sticking out of his shoulder from the back. He yanked it out and tossed it to the side but the sai vanished in a pile of black sand and to Voldemort's surprise the sai was thrown again this time at Voldemort's head but as he threw up a shield to block the muggle weapon, Voldemort's smirk turned to shocked surprise as the muggle weapon had phased through his shield and Voldemort had to duck as the woman vanished before his eyes only for him to scream out in pain as he was attacked from behind by both the woman and the beast that he was previously fighting.

He was brought to his knees by a sword slash to his right arm that was cut from his body that turned into a piercing stab to his abdomen. He looked at the sword only to look up into the eyes of the man who eyes were darkened by fury and rage at Voldemort. Voldemort then felt the bite of a sai across his throat as the woman set her sai underneath his chin and jerked his head up. The man jerked his sword from Voldemort's abdomen as he was then replaced by the beast that had led the army that tore into his own forces.

Anubis raised his clawed hand thrust his hand forward and pierced Voldemort's chest as he screamed in immense pain as the jackal's claws entered his chest and were yanked back causing the Dark Lord even more pain as the hand had pulled upon something in Voldemort's chest. As Anubis yanked his hand out of Voldemort's chest, Voldemort's eyes widened in fear and pain at the object in Anubis' clawed hand.

The object was bloodied and pulsing thing that pulsed in the jackal's hand and to Voldemort's shock the object spurted blood as it kept pulsing away. It was Voldemort's heart.

"How?" Voldemort asked weakly.

"**Its because you can't beat me, Voldemort. For I am Anubis, judge of the dead. You may have escaped me once due to your horcruxes, but no more. For now you will be judged."** Anubis said as he waved his hand and before Voldemort appeared a large set of golden scales in a swirl of black sand that were decorated lavishly.

Anubis placed Voldemort's still beating heart upon the scale that was on the left while upon the right scale, a flash of bright white light appeared and floating their as if suspended floated a single white feather. Anubis flicked his wrist and the scales slid back and forth multiple times each side going up and down, Until finally the scales stopped, with the feather being higher than the beating heart.

"**You Tom Marvolo Riddle are hereby judged as being unworthy of the afterlife and are hereby punished with the ancient curse of the Hom-Dai. Never to die, and never to rest from eternal torment."** Anubis commanded as behind them appeared a sarcophagus that was as black as night. Two jackal warriors grabbed the feeble Dark Lord and hauled him to his feet and secured him to a stand before the sarcophagus.

Anubis picked up a small knife as the man who had help him in the battle grabbed a pair of tongs and opened the bald man's mouth and inserted the tongs into his mouth and pulled out his tongue to which Anubis placed the knife at the edge of the tongue and slowly dragged the knife through the man's organ causing him to scream loud enough for the defenders to hear him.

The jackals then pulled the wounded man to his feet only for him to be placed upon a table and the jackals to begin wrapping him in white linen as tight as possible. Starting at the feet, wrapping them each individually before taking a third long strip of linen and then wrapped the legs together as one piece. They then wrapped his hips, torso and abdomen before each took shorter pieces of linen and began wrapping the fingers, hands and arms. They then folded the arms over the chest before wrapping his chest. The jackals then began to wrap his shoulder neck and head.

**[Gore Scene Start]**

The jackals paused in their wrapping as Anubis leaned forward over Voldemort and all he could see was the god's sharp fangs, dark pink tongue and pulsing throat. Anubis placed Voldemort's still beating heart in front of his mouth and to Voldemort's horror, Anubis began to lick the still beating heart as it continued to pump blood over Anubis' tongue to which he moaned at the taste of it.

Voldemort could only watch as Anubis began to lick Voldemort's heart as if it was an extremely delicious treat. One that had to be savored. Voldemort watched as Anubis' tongue curled over the pulsing heart and brought it into his mouth and closed his mouth lightly over the beings new found treat. Voldemort watched as the heart that was originally his was tossed from side to side as evidenced by the large mound in the jackal's cheeks as he continued to savor the treat.

Voldemort's sight was soon blocked out as the two jackals covered his eyes with linen to surround him in pure darkness where the last image, he would ever see was Anubis sucking on his heart like one would a piece of candy.

**[Gore Scene End]**

Anubis watched as the warrior's finished wrapping the former Dark Lord in linen then picked him up and placed him in the black sarcophagus. The woman who had helped out, walked forward slowly with a large jar in her hands and proceeded to lower it at a slow pace as she looked to her Master as he continued to suck on the dark man's heart. She reached the side of the sarcophagus and threw a large amount of the contents into the sarcophagus on top of the linen wrapped Dark Lord.

As the woman tossed the jar forward and the contents swarmed over the wrapped man, Anubis bit down upon the heart causing the man to scream an unholy scream. Anubis continued to bite down and chew upon the heart as the scarabs swarmed over the man biting into his skin, drawing out pained screams from the man as the scarabs went to work slowly upon his body.

Anubis meanwhile loved the taste of his treat as his sharp teeth sliced off small portions of the condemned man's heart causing him to scream as the god's teeth sliced into his heart. He would enjoy the treat for as long as possible. As there was a secret that he had. Every time he had eaten a heart, his body slowly digested it over millennia causing those it was attached to even more pain as his stomach went to work upon the heart just as slow if not more so than the scarabs were currently doing to the man's body.

He swallowed portions of the heart with a loud gulp and continued to bite heartily into what was left over the next ten minutes enjoying the muffled screams that were brought forth by the man as the sarcophagus was closed and locked before vanishing in a swarm of sand along with the rest of his army. Anubis soon licked his lips and turned towards the defenders as they came out of hiding from what had just happened.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Across the way at the entrance to the castle, the defenders of Hogwarts were shaken as the roar of the Jackal horde reverberated over them. They watched as the armies collided and cheered as the jackal army was the clear victor, but their cheers soon died down as Bill Weasley seeing what was about to happen turned to the gathered students, and teachers.

"If you don't want to see what happens next, I suggest you block out your sight and hearing. Its about to get extremely nasty." Bill said as several people did as such, leaving others to brave what was about to happen that would give them nightmares.

To Bill's utter shock and genuine surprise, he noticed Hermione and Ron staring straight ahead watching Anubis tear into Voldemort's chest and then summon a large set of scales before hearing his voice echo across the castle.

"**You Tom Marvolo Riddle are hereby judged as being unworthy of the afterlife and are hereby punished with the ancient curse of the Hom-Dai. Never to die, and never to rest from eternal torment." **Anubis said.

They watched as the Dark Lord of the Modern Age was lifted from his feet and laid on a table and watched as he was wrapped. Before to their shock, they saw Anubis bring Voldemort's heart to his mouth and begin to lick and savor it as one might a piece of candy. At that point several of the onlookers turned and retched as what they were seeing became too much for them. They then blocked out their sight and hearing leaving Hermione, Ron and Bill to watch as Anubis gave Voldemort his eternal punishment.

Soon enough, they flinched as they heard Anubis' teeth bite into Voldemort's heart and heard the awful scream that poured from the man's throat. But they regained themselves and watched as Anubis swallowed the heart piece by piece until he finally licked his mouth, vanished the sarcophagus and turned to them.

Bill stepped out from the crowd closely followed by Ron and Hermione. As Bill neared the trio, he pulled off the armband that was covering his right forearm, and as he reached the trio, he knelt down with his head down, his left arm on his raised left knee and his right hand in a fist with his arm facing Anubis. "My Lord." Bill said as Ron and Hermione followed his actions and words.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Anubis turned as watched with the man and woman behind him as a tall red headed male along with a shorter red headed male and a brown haired female approached him and the three knelt down before him muttering, "My Lord".

Anubis glanced down and saw the tattoo that graced the man's right forearm. **"So far from home, Medjai." **Anubis said as he watched the man's reaction.

"No, My Lord. I was called here to defend this land from the one you passed judgment on." Bill replied.

"**What did you think of my judgment?" **Anubis asked him.

"Its not for me to say, My Lord. Your actions against those that defy your laws are your own." Bill said.

"**I see, and what of your companions. What did they think?"** Anubis asked as he turned his eye to the younger male and female. Bill began to slightly pale as he hoped that Ron would think before he ran his mouth as what he said could and probably would reflect upon him.

"We think that he deserved it, My Lord. None should defy that which is the natural progression of nature. We're born, we live then we pass to you for judgment on how we lived, for good or ill. For your judgment is final and for one such as him to defy that law deserves his just punishment regardless of how painful you make it before and after." The girl said as Anubis took on a thoughtful expression.

"**And you, boy? Do you agree with your companion?"** Anubis asked the boy.

"One hundred percent. We would follow Harry even unto your judgment." The boy said passionately as Bill sighed in relief at Ron's words.

"**Very Well. You both have passed this test. As a reward, I give unto the two of you the Mark of the Medjai. Warriors and protectors of the ancient tombs of Egypt. Do not make me regret this or what I put the defiler through will be but a tenth of what I put betrayers through." **Anubis replied as he waved his hand and a burning sensation went through Hermione and Ron's right forearms. There appeared upon their arms, a black tattoo of two pharaohs facing each other on the edges of a large pyramid and over the pyramid was the eye of Horus.

Anubis then vanished in black smoke and beneath it, Harry Potter fell forward into Bill's arms. He groggily came to before he panicked as his right hand came to his mouth in the universal sign of wanting to vomit. But Bill stared at Harry.

"Swallow it Harry. Don't you dare throw it up!" Bill exclaimed. Harry focused and swallowed the bile and the slowly digesting chunks of Voldemort's heart back into his body.

Harry wiped his mouth. "Why?" Harry asked.

"Because Anubis took it as part of Voldemort's punishment. For you to vomit it up would tell Anubis that you would be unworthy, and he would seek to punish you. Probably even worse than what he put Voldemort through. I know that you probably felt what happened to Voldemort through it all, yes?" Bill commented.

"Yeah, I felt like someone watching on the outside looking in. It was horrible. What he did and made me do while he was in control." Harry replied.

"Harry, you have to understand. He's the judge of the dead. His word is law, his punishment of Voldemort fit the crime. He ate Voldemort's heart because he felt that the Hom-Dai was almost too lenient. So, he put Voldemort through the secondary punishment of having Voldemort watch as Anubis sucked on his heart like a piece of candy and then eating it as scarabs were poured over his body as a form of displeasure from Anubis for Voldemort in making his horcruxes." Bill explained.

"As Anubis as no form to swallow with, he used your mouth, teeth, tongue and stomach as a surrogate to dispose of Voldemort's heart and as a sign to you that as you feel Voldemort's heart digesting in your stomach, you will know that he can never return." Bill finished.

"I see thanks Bill." Harry replied as he rubbed his stomach as he heard it gurgling away.

Harry turned and laid eyes upon the man and woman and froze with his eyes wide. The man was tall and had short black hair and piercing hazel eyes. The woman had long fiery red hair and vibrant green eyes. Harry drank in the image of the two and ran to them and wrapped his arms around them and they did to him, all began to cry in happiness.

Bill, Ron and Hermione started to get tears in their eyes as they looked on at the scene in front of them. For the man and woman were James and Lilly Potter, the parents of Harry Potter.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_I bet no one saw that coming! I hope you liked the ending of Chapter II. _

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**AN: About the Gore Scene: I know that it was a tad descriptive and dark, but the idea was that I wanted to show Anubis' extreme displeasure at Voldemort violating natural law at cheating death and making horcruxes. This is probably the only time I will be that descriptive. Unless you want me to do more such scene with Imhotep and others. **

**AN 2: About Anubis' sudden use of English: He pulled the knowledge of the language from Harry's mind. He will speak it to Bill, Hermione, Ron, James and Lilly. But he will also speak Arabic to other Medjai as that is the current language in Egypt. I will provide translations of these sections next to these sections like I did last chapter. **

**AN 3: Order of Merlin's: Harry SHOULD have gotten them in canon for the following: 1) Saved the Wizarding World from Voldemort in 1981 2) Saved the school from Voldemort resurrecting via the Philosopher Stone 3) Saved the students of Hogwarts from the Basilisk. 4) Killed Voldemort in 1998. **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Next Time…**

**Chapter III: Journey to the Sands **

_**Anubis sends Harry, Hermione, Ron, Bill, Lilly and James on another adventure but not to modern Egypt, He's sending them backwards in time!**_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

So as always please Review, Favorite and Follow!

ALL GUEST REVIEWS ARE BANNED!

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**


End file.
